Partner Finder (OC x Jeff the Killer)
by CupOfCats
Summary: Michael, Chris, and Molly head to hang out at the neighborhood park when they come face to face with a murder scene. When they go home to spend the night at Michael's house, they end up finding the killer. However, the house is filled with screams and Molly dies. Michael ends up getting kidnapped by Jeff the Killer and brought to the Slender Mansion against his will. Yaoi stuff..
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn afternoon. My friends and I were biking to the neighborhood park. I'm not really that outgoing, so it usually takes a while for Molly and Chris to get me out of my house. D-don't get me wrong, I can be outgoing…. at times… I don't know… I sometimes have random bursts of energy. I don't know…. I focused on the path towards the park.

"It takes you forever to get ready, Michael. Even longer than me," Molly said, her long red hair flowing behind her as we biked.

"I bet he doesn't hog the bathroom when he gets ready," Chris said. Molly and Chris were twins, identical, but they did have some major differences, besides gender. Molly's red hair was longer, reaching the middle of her back. She wore cherry earnings, had larger brown eyes than her brother, and was tanner because she'd always be outside playing some sport. Chris on the other hand was paler than Molly, but not me pale (Chris and Molly would sometimes try to compare me to a white toilet or a cloud…) He had smaller brown eyes, and wore bright blue glasses. His red hair was short and stuck out everywhere. Molly was wearing a light green hoodie with her softball team's logo and participants on the back as well as black leggings and grey tennis shoes. Chris was wearing a white shirt and then a bright blue. He wore faded jeans and black converse.

I then was brought back to the conversation between Chris and Molly when Chris said, "Well at least he looks better than you, maybe you should care a bit more of how you look!" A sweat drop formed on my face. "C-come on you guys, we're almost here…" I said. As we turned the corner, bright lights were at the back of the park near the forest. All three of us looked at each other, and then we slowly headed up to the back of the park. A police officer in front of a yellow and black tape noticed us come up and said, "What are you all doing here?" We parked our bikes and Molly replied, "We were going to hang out at the park. What happened?" I focused my vision beyond the tape, only to see a white line in the shape of a body. "A young girl was found dead here this morning. Do you recognize her?" The officer asked, showing us a photo of the girl. She looked about our age. She had jet black hair that was in a small braid in the back of her head, but hairs stuck out everywhere from it. Her eyes were light blue and there was blood everywhere.

On her face was two large marks, expanding her mouth in a smile. Above her on what looked like the back of the slide said, "Partner Finder"- whatever that meant was a mystery. I didn't seem to know her, but Molly did. "I know who she is. She's Sarah Miyu. We were friends in the fourth grade, but her parents started homeschooling her after she came out as bisexual. She disappeared in the eighth grade, three years ago. The stopped the search months ago," Molly told the officer.

The officer wrote everything down and said that we were a big help. "Do you think you'd know what 'Partner Finder' means? Was it something she said often like a catchphrase?" The officer asked.

We all shook our heads. I was freaked out. I knew I shouldn't have left my house today…I should have stayed inside and studied… I pulled up my white bandana on my neck to keep my neck warm as a cold breeze passed by. Molly's hair flung in the wind and so did my low ponytail. I thought I saw someone wearing a white hoodie in the corner of my eye, I quickly turned my head to find nothing. "It's starting to get dark, you three should head back to your homes. Tomorrow is Sunday, but I'm sure you all have homework to do," the cop said once more before turning us around and lightly pushing us away. When we got back to our bikes, I must not have noticed I was shaking because Chris and Molly pulled me into a hug. "You okay, Michael? You seem paler than normal," Molly asked. "Yeah, you look sick too, do you have a fever? Want to stay at our house tonight? We know how you get with blood," Chris added. I lightly pushed them away and put a piece of my bangs behind my ear before saying, "I-it's okay guys.. I-I'm starting to get better around it…." Chris didn't seem convinced. "Well, we'll just have to spend the night at yours," Molly said as she got on her bike. Chris nodded as he got on his. Looks like I didn't have a say in it. I sighed and got up on my bike.

Chris and Molly walked into my house with their hands holding a pillow and a small bag full of stuff for the night.

"You guys live right in front of me, you don't really need all of this stuff," I told them as Molly opened up her laptop.

"Yeah yeah, I want to just look some stuff about what happened at the park. Maybe it was that thing everyone's been talking about lately," Molly said.

"Which one of the 'legends' do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well, let's pair the photo of the girl," Molly said.

"Wait, how did you get the photo?" Chris asked.

My mom came into the room, "Hey you three, I ordered some pizza, it should be here soon. I'll be downstairs if you need me for any reason."

Then, my mom left and Chris and Molly went back to having their conversation.

"When you held the photo I took out my phone and took a photo, duh," she said.

I stared off into my window. I could have sworn I saw someone outside, but that was impossible, it was passed curfew. Then, Chris was in front of me. I was startled and fell back onto the ground. Chris started to laugh a bit. I turned red and Chris said, "When you blush it looks like your freckles are covered!" I turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

When the pizza came, we put it on the floor between us and Molly was still on her laptop. "Yo while my sister's working on her mastery horror stuff can I braid your hair?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you braid your sisters?" I asked.

"Her hair is to thick and looks like mine, and that color in a braid isn't good. Plus you have like the lightest blonde hair in existence so it totally goes with your eyes, I've never seen any eyes pink you know? Plus your hair is so soft which is the complete opposite of Molly's and-" he said.

"I-I get it! Fine, you can braid my hair. When you're done Molly should be done, right?" I asked Molly. She nodded, shoving another piece of pizza in her mouth, eyes glued to the screen. I put my back to Chris and took out my ponytail and handed him a brush and the pony tail holder. Chris sat down behind me and started to brush my hair to braid it. "So you have like such soft hair, like it should be illegal," he told me.

"Do you know ANY other words besides, 'like'?" Molly asked.

After a while, Chris finished braiding my hair, and Molly was done with her research. "So, you found the killer?" Chris asked. Molly nodded and turned around her laptop towards us and said, "Our killer is…

Jeff, Jeff the Killer."

"Your kidding me right? Isn't like like our age?" Chris asked. I was getting startled, how could someone my age kill someone… I can't even hit someone…. All of a sudden there was a crash and a scream downstairs. I immediately went into a state of panic. Molly rushed to turn off the lights and Chris dragged me under my bed, Molly went into the closet. There was another scream, my mom yelled run and hide. We were all silent. Chris covered my mouth with his hands, mouthing to keep quite. I nodded, trying to control my breathing. Was my mom okay? What was that scream? I heard someone come up the steps. I twiddled my fingers, untying the braid in my hair and putting it back in a ponytail. The person then came up the steps. From where I was standing, they were wearing black jeans and black converse. "I know there was more than one person in the house," the person said, they sounded male. The person looked around the room and then came to the closet. I looked to Chris, he was starting to cry. The person then opened up the closet and said, "Found you." Chris rushed from under the bed, telling him to back off. Molly jumped on the boy. "It was you who killed Sarah!" Molly yelled. The boy threw Molly off of him and she landed on Chris. "I'm not looking for you two, where is he?" He asked. He was talking about me…b-but m-maybe he was t-talking about my dad… he usually comes home about now…r-right? Molly came rushing for the man, but then I didn't hear her battle cry, she fell to the ground. I let out a small cry.

The person turned to the bed. "Found you," he said. I was dragged out of the bed by my pony tail. "Put him down!" Chris yelled. The person was a few inches taller than me. He held my hair up, and I was on my tiptoes, tears falling down my face. I finally got a good look at my attacker. He had skin white, white than me. His mouth looked like the photo of Sarah. His eyelids were burned off and he had black hair that went a bit below his shoulders. He was wearing a white hoodie-a white hoodie! That's what I've been seeing in the corner of my eye for months now! T-that was him. "Why should I?" The boy asked. Chris didn't know what to do. "You have no reason to have him!" He yelled. The person cocked his head and turned my face towards him. "Yes I do, he's mine. I said I was looking for a new partner. Partner Finder. He's perfect, and less annoying than that Sarah girl who kept on asking to leave. He's mine now, and forever." the person said before kissing my lips. I didn't know what was happening. I felt my vision getting blurry. "MICHAEL!" Chris yelled before I fell to the darkness. Is-is this it.. is this the end?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was in a bed, and my memory seemed fuzzy. I looked around only to see that… well I couldn't. Something was blocking my eyes. I went to go take what ever it was off, buy my hands seemed to be chained behind me. I grew tense and put my knees to my chest. Where was I? I heard a door open. "You're up," a voice said. Wait, I knew that voice. Memories of last night hit me like a bullet train. I was kidnapped…and…kissed.. "W-what d-o you w-w-want with me," I said, trying my best to sound strong and indifferent. "No need to be scared, we're home. I'll introduce you to everyone downstairs," he replied.

I felt my hands being uncuffed, and I took off the blindfold. I was in a room, it was very dark, grey walls, black wooden floors. I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, a black long sleeved t-shirt, a white bandana on my neck, grey skinny jeans, but I don't know where my shoes went….. Sadly enough, I'd say my wardrobe choice fit in with the room. When I got up, I was to fast, and leaned on the nearest object for support. "You okay?" the person said. "S-sorry, I just got up to fast," I said, I opened my eyes to see what I was leaning on, and it was him. I quickly got off of him and apologized again. "You don't have to apologize all the time," he told me. "Sorry…." I replied.

"Hey, Ticci! Jeff's awake and so is the human!" A boy with blonde hair and odd looking eyes said from on a couch. Another boy with brown hair, goggles, and smoking of fabric covering his mouth looked up, so he was Ticci. That means that the person who kidnapped me was Jeff. I saw Jeff going down a large set of stairs and quickly ran to catch up with him. "Where's Slenderman?" Jeff asked. Ticci pointed to another room with the door closed. Jeff nodded his head and mumbled, "Working…" I looked around the room, the walls were the same dark grey as the bedroom, but the floor was a light brown, almost bamboo like wood floors. I followed Jeff around, he seemed to know his way around. He then sat down on the couch and I sat next to him.

"This human is much more obedient and quiet than that other one," the blonde hair one said.

"BEN, this human is different than the girl. His name is Michael. He'll listen to me better than Sarah because he's scared and knows how strong I am," Jeff replied.

So the blonde was BEN, the other one was Ticci, I have yet to see Slenderman. I was then examined by BEN and Ticci.

"He's so thin," BEN said poking my stomach with one hand while holding my shirt up with another. I didn't move, if they were like Jeff, then I didn't want to get them angry.

"BEN, his hair is lighter than yours," Ticci said.

"What person has pink eyes? I can see red like me, but this is like a light pink," BEN said.

"The freckles on his nose and under his eyes are really noticeable, like stars," Ticci said.

I didn't know what to do but to stay still and try not to move. I looked at Jeff, he was smirking a bit, but noticed how I looked and told the two to stop. I sat back down and then a bark filled the house as well as the giggle of a little girl.

A red dog ran into the room I was in. It looked like a husky, but- not? It reminded me a little of Jeff, it had a wide mouth and no eyelids. It had a black leash around it's neck. Then, a little girl came into the room. She had long brown hair, bright green eyes, and was covered in blood. She was holding a teddy bear and was wearing a short pink dress that seemed a bit old. She had cuts along her legs and arms. What was a little girl doing here! "You're back, Sally," BEN said. The smiling dog came up to me and I hid behind Jeff who silently laughed. The girl giggled. "Yeah, Smiley and I just finished our walk. Who's that?" she asked. I was now completely behind Jeff, the dog frightened me. I was always scared of dogs, even the smaller ones. When I was young, Chris, Molly, and I were going to the park when someone was walking their small dog and it bit me.

"This is Michael, a human," Jeff told her.

"Is he yours?" she asked. Jeff nodded.

"Well, your human is very much afraid of Smiley. You should fix that if you plan on keeping him for long," Sally said before taking the leash off of the dog, Smiley, and then walking upstairs.

"Are you scared of dogs, Michael?" Ticci asked.

I didn't say anything, but when the dog jumped on the couch I screamed and ended up falling ff of the couch. The dog was then in front of me. I could feel myself starting to tear up. "Smiley, leave him alone, go out or something," Jeff said. The dog then went away. "I didn't think anyone could be scared of dogs," BEN said. Ticci nodded. Jeff helped me stand up and sit back down on the couch. "You're a funny human," Ticci told me. I looked down and felt the blood rushing to my face.

Then, the door which Slenderman was said to be in opened. Out came a very tall and thin man with no facial showings, not even a mouth. He was wearing a suit with a black tie. Behind him were two people, one wore an orange hoodie and had red eyes, the other had brown hair and wore a white mask. The tall figure, who I guessed to be Slenderman looked at me. "Who's that?" He asked. I froze. "This is Michael, my human," Jeff said. The two people behind Slenderman straightened themselves. Was there something wrong? Did I do something bad? "Well, Michael, I'll need to speak to you in my office, alone." Slenderman said. I slowly got up and followed him. The two people behind him didn't follow, but I felt their gaze as I walked into the room. I stood up in front of the desk Slenderman was sitting at.

"Michael, do you know why you were brought here?" he asked. I shook my head no. "You were brought here because of the unstableness of Jeff. Recently he's been trying to harm the other creepypastas, so we have allowed him to keep one human with him so that he does not harm any of us," he told me. So I'm practically an escape goat?

"H-how long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Until he gets rid of you. I'm sure you've seen what happened to Sarah. However, I believe you're much different than her. She was…. different. She didn't respect anyone and kept on complaining. She was a bad choice on Jeff's part. You're much different. You seem like you know who to respect and when to talk. You're quite a pushover though. You haven't tried to escape yet, and I'd like to keep it that way," he replied. My eyes widened- until he- until he kills me? I didn't know Sarah, Molly wasn't really friends with me back then, but I sometimes saw her whenever Chris would spent the night at my house because he didn't want to listen to them talking all night and playing bad pop music. "You may leave now, Michael. Tell Ticci-Toby, Masky, and Hoodie to come in," he told me. I nodded in understatement and shakily opened the door to leave.

"Um.. Ticci, Masky, Hoodie, he wants you," I said as I left the room. Ticci, the one wearing a mask, and the one wearing a hood got up and headed into the room.

Jeff was playing a video game with BEN. "Come on man, there's no way you can beat me," BEN said. Jeff laughed and pressed the buttons on the control frantically. It came up on the screen that player 1 one, player 1 being BEN. "H-hello," I said. "Michael! Come on, I know you can beat BEN, you're good at video games!" Jeff told me. I had almost forgot that he was stalking me. I was dragged into his lap and tried to get out, but his arms caged me in. BEN handed me the player 2 console and started the game. It was COD, we were playing the gun game. I may not be able to hit a person in real life, but I can virtually. In under three minutes I was able to win the game.

"H-how!" BEN yelled as he turned to me. I smiled sheepishly. Mask, Hoodie, and Ticci then came out of Slenderman's office holding a stack of papers. "Come you three, we're putting up pictures," Ticci said. BEN sighed and said, "Really? Again!" I put down the controller and got up, Jeff and BEN followed. "Should I be going?" I asked. Hoodie nodded towards me. "You'll be with Jeff," Ticci said. I followed Jeff out of the room and outside of the mansion. Why don't I just run away? I could do it. Then, I realized that those thoughts were useless, there's no way I could outrun all of these killers…Then, Sally came out of the house.

"You coming to help?" BEN asked.

"I've got a mission, silly," she said before giggling and then leaving.

"Mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can pick who we want to kill but every now and then Slender wants us to get a specific person," Jeff replied. I was holding his stack of papers as he grabbed one and placed it on a tree before taping it down. We were close to the end of the forest, by the playground. "MICHAEL!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see where the yelling came from. It was Chris. Jeff turned around to see Chris running at me. "What are you doing! I thought you were killed! You have to get out of there! Your mom's dead and so is Molly!" he told me. He was grabbing my shoulders. Then, Jeff was behind me and thrusted something into Chris. Jeff pulled the object, a knife, back, and Chris fell on me, I was coated in his blood. I began to hyperventilate. "It's Jeff.." Chris said. "Go to sleep," Jeff said before Chris died. My breathing kept on getting quicker and quicker. I fell back into Jeff who soon noticed my reaction. "Michael?" he asked. There wasn't enough oxygen going to my brain and I soon fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the same bed I had before. I propped myself on my elbows. My left hand left warm. I looked to the left to see Jeff holding it, asleep. A wet towel fell off of my forehead. Should I wake him up? I looked towards the window, it was already daytime, so I guess so. I went to tap his shoulder when I saw that I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was wearing a white hoodie like Jeff, but the sleeves were long and big. I used my hand to look to see if I was wearing my pants only to see I wasn't wearing any. I turned bright red.

I tapped Jeff's shoulder, waking him up. I was quickly pinned down to the bed. "It's just you," he said. I was shocked, how could he move that fast. Jeff was still on top of me and he said, "You fainted yesterday after that human tried to take you away from me. Your pony tail fell out. You know you look really feminine with your hair down." I moved my head to the side, turning red. "I think Sally would have some ponytail holders," he added. He then looked to the side of the bed at a nightstand. "It's a day off today," he told me. Then, he leaned to the side and went under the covers. "Your clothes got covered in blood so I asked Eyeless Jack to wash them," he told me as I was grabbed into a hug.

"Just go back to bed," he said as he put his chin on my head. I was in an awkward position. I was facing his own white hoodie, his arms caging me in. His hands were cold, and felt weird against my legs. Either way.. I am feeling pretty tired. He said it was a day off so I'm guessing that means he doesn't have to do anything. I closed me eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was still encaged by Jeff. It was getting dark outside. "Had we slept the whole day?" I asked outloud. I heard Jeff's stomach grumble in his sleep, mine was just about to as well. "I wonder if there's pancake material here…." I asked to no one in particular. I tapped Jeff's shoulder, "Hey, wake up." There wasn't a reaction. I then poked his cheek, "Hey wake up, I want to see if you guys have pancake material," I said. After the fifth poke, Jeff opened his eyes abruptly and was onto of me. "You really need to stop doing that," I said to him, feeling a bit confident in myself. He then realized I was no threat, but didn't move. "Why'd ya wake me up?" he asked. "I wanted to see if you guys had pancake material, your stomach was making noises," I replied. "Alright," he said. "After this," he added.

He put his face in my neck, I tried to burrow myself in the bed, moving my head away form him. I felt his lips touch my neck and begin to suck. I let out a short whimper, but it soon turned to a moan. Jeff stopped and looked into my eyes and said, "You're sensitive, aren't you." With one of his hands, he began to reach under his hoodie I was wearing. With his other hand, he was caressing my head as he kissed my neck. I bit my lip to hold in my moans, I didn't want anyone else to hear. I tried to squirm under him, his hands were cold. His hand then touched my nipple. "s-stop," I mumbled. Jeff paid no attention to my plea. His hand then pinched my nipple and I let out a loud moan. "Awe that was cute," he said. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Let's hear more of that pleasurable sound." He began to use both hands to pinch my nipples. I arched my back and contained to moan.

He adjusted his body above mine, kneeing my groin, which forced me to let out an even louder moan. Jeff stopped and looked at my body for a bit. He kneed my groin once more, making me moan. A smirk found its way on his mouth, making him look even more intimidating. He went to my ear and asked, "Are you by any chance, hard?"

I head butted him and went to the back of the headboard of the bed, trying to hide my legs under his hoodie, tears starting to form on my face. "You are indeed sensitive," he said in a low voice. "But I didn't realize, that you were THIS sensitive," he added. He tucked my hair behind me ears. He then picked me up and put me on his lap. I tried to wipe my tears with his hoodie, mumbling, "this is so embarrassing…" All of a sudden the sleeves of my hoodie were tied together and I was pushed to the bed, my back towards the ceiling. "You shouldn't have head butted me, now you need some punishment," he whispered. I looked back at him in fear. I felt my underwear being pulled down, and I screamed into the pillow in front of me. Jeff turned me over, and I put my knees together, trying to hide my 'problem'. Jeff then used his hands to separate my legs, and I whimpered. "P-please… stop," I whispered. Jeff placed his hand right above my erection and said, "You're mine." His hand then traveled a bit more south, and he grabbed my member. I dug my toes into the bed as he began to move his hand up and down. He then stopped and I felt something wet and cold touch my erection. I peaked over at Jeff to see him sucking on it. I yelled, "D-DON'T PUT YOUR MOUTH ON-" I was stopped when I let out a moan. I covered my mouth with my tied sleeves. I-I was about to cum when Jeff stopped. I looked at him, panting and red. He then took the sleeves out of my mouth and put three fingers in.

"Suck," he told me with a scary look in his eyes. I did as I was told. Going around each finger, I coated them in saliva. The fingers then left my hand. He grabbed my thighs and held them up."W-what are you going to do?" I asked. I felt a finger enter my body in my lower region. Then, two. The pain was horrible. Soon, there was all three. I felt horrible, and in pain, but then one of his fingers hit me in a spot that turned me numb. "Found it," he said. Found what? He hit the spot again, a moan escaped my mouth. I felt his fingers leave my body, only to be replaced by something bigger. I then realized what it was and said, "Y-you'll get dirty! Out! Out!" "Worried about me are you?" he asked. He then began moving in and out. Thrust after thrust, he hit the same numbing spot. "I-it h-h-h-urts," I said in between moans and pantings of breath. "Your body seems to think otherwise," he replied. He then grabbed my body, my face close to his. He hit the spot again, and I gripped on to his body. "P-please…" I asked, but the pleasure and pain pre vented me form saying to stop. I then felt a stick substance hit my chin, I had cum. "I'm going to too," Jeff told me. I soon figured out what that meant and tried to move away, only for him to hit the pleasurable spot dead on. My limbs went numb and I fell on Jeff's chest. I felt a liquid filing my insides. "I came," Jeff told me. "You look so cute," he told me as he kissed my forehead. "You were right about getting dirty, let's go take a shower," Jeff said. He set me down on the floor and I tried to walk, only to stumble in pain. "On second thought, maybe a bath," he said.

I was dragged into the bathroom and fully undressed. My underwear had been thrown in a hamper, as well as Jeff's clothes. We sat together in the warm bath, I didn't have the strength to struggle. As I couldn't move my lower half, I was stuck facing Jeff. I traced small scars on his body. He was well built, healthy even. "Jealous that I have more skin than you?" He asked me. He grabbed my arm. Well, he was right about one thing, I didn't really have a lot of skin, you could clearly see the outline of a lot of my bones. "I watched you for a while, I rarely see you eat. You can make pancakes when we're done. We're going to make you look healthy," he told me. I turned red and turned around using my free hand and blew bubbles into the bath.

When we were done with the bath, Jeff handed me a pair of his undies, and one of his white hoodies. "We can break into your house and take your belongings soon," he told me. It looked like I was wearing short shorts, but you could barely see then because of the hoodie.

"You're like a little kid who can't walk," Jeff told me while finishing dressing me.

"It's not my fault I can't move my legs," I told him.

"No, but it is your fault you head butted me," he replied.

When we walked downstairs, or rather I was carried into the kitchen. Jeff asked me what I needed as he put me in a chair. "I'll need…" I said.

When we were done making pancakes, several people came down stairs: Masky, Hoodie, Ticci, and BEN. "I knew I smelled something good," BEN said. I pointed to a large plate stacked with pancakes. "Michael made'em," Jeff said. Ticci turned around and ate the pancake before saying, "Holy shit that's good. How do you make them taste so good without syrup?" I just smiled slightly. "Your pony-tail came out," Hoodie told me. "I guess you're right," I said as I touched my hair. BEN said he'd be right back, and he opened up a drawer in the kitchen. He then came back with a dark brown hair-tie. He handed it to me and I thanked him.

We all moved to the couch, and then Sally came downstairs. "There's some pancakes here if you want some," Hoodie said. Sally quickened her pace and sat on the couch to the right of me. Another person came out from a random door holding a basket. "Jeff, I did your laundry, now you owe me a kidney from your next victim," the person said. So that was Eyeless-Jack. "You must be Michael, I'm Eyeless-Jack, but you can call me Jack," he told me. He seems normal… besides the kidney part. He then came closer to me and handed me a pile of clothes, "I'm guessing these are yours?" He asked. I took them and thanked him. "I'm going to change, do you know where the nearest restroom is?" I asked. BEN pointed to a random door, his face stuffed with pancakes.

I stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, not wanting to show my new disability. When I got into the restroom, I changed into my clothes slowly. The white skinny jeans I was wearing earlier felt so comfy on me. "No more cold legs," I said outloud. I tied the bandana on my neck and walked out. I then sat back down on the couch. BEN turned on the TV to the news station to see what the weather would be, but it was a cover story of a murder, it.. it was Molly and my mother's as well as Chris! I stared at the TV. My neighbor, Chris and Molly's mom was being interviewed. "I-I don't know who did it, but.. but they won't get away!" She said. Jeff laughed and said, "That's what they all say." I looked at him and almost forget he was the one to blame… I had let my guard around him… shit I let him have sex with me…I turned back to the screen, it was a photo of my now. "IF ANYONE HAS SEEN THIS BOY CONTACT POLICE IMMEDIATELY!" the screen said.

Mask changed the channel to cartoons and I let a sigh of relief. I can't believe someone was looking for me…I bet the search won't last long. Slenderman then came from his office. A long black tentacle looking thing came from his back and I grabbed Jeff. His tentacle thing grabbed a pancake and then handed Jeff a piece of paper. "Your human needs his things, go get them," Slenderman said. I read the paper over his shoulders. It was one like one of the drawings we put up before….

Jeff stood up and I followed him, that's what I had to do. I followed him into a room where he grabbed a knife like the one he used when I was kidnapped. "Which weapon do you want?" he asked me. I had wide eyes. "I-I can't kill anyone!" I told him. "pistol? Okay," he said. I was then handed a loaded gun. He then strapped a belt around my pants that held bullets and a gun harrier. "W-what!" I said. "Time to go," he told me. I quickly rushed after him, almost falling over. "Shit that's right, you still can't run, can you?" he said outlaid. He helped me up and I followed him out of the room. "See you guys," he said as we walked towards the door. "A gun looks good on him," Eyeless Jack said. I looked to the ground and felt my cheeks turning pink. Jeff picked me up and growled at Jack. We then left the mansion to start the mission.


	4. HEY EVERYONE

Hey everyone! I'm going to continue this story on my wattpad: user/tv4158


End file.
